dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heihachi vs Gouken
Heihachi vs Gouken is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features Heihachi Mishima from the Tekken series vs Gouken from the Street Fighter series. Description Tekken vs Street Fighter? These two might be old for their age, But they hold strength in their vain and fight anything in their path. Either for revenge against a demonic son or to train a true hero in combat. Who will win? Intro (Cue Brandon Yates - HeartShifter) Ringmaster appears and walk up the stage, Grabbing the microphone from the ceiling. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's NO RULES, NO RESEARCH, ONLY BLOODSHED! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to THE EXHIBITION!!! Ringmaster: Today we got two extremely old but extremely powerful sensei master of the fighting game franchises. In this corner, We got the leader of the Iron Fist Tournament, The ruler of the Mishima Zaibatsu, He the start of Kazuya thirst for revenge and is The most cruelest father figure of all time, Give it up for HEIHACHI MISHIMA! And in the other corner, We got the one that trained Ryu in his long unforgotten journey, The master of martial arts and the forgotten older brother of Akuma, Give it up for GOUKEN Quick Summery Ringmaster: Let us see what these two got. Both are highly skilled in the art of combat, But one of them is also a business man who hate kids and have a pet bear. Heihachi is an owner of his own group called the Mishima Zaibatsu and tend to often host his own tournament. Not only that but also take part in these contest for one main reason. To beat his own son up like his did some years ago and even got his grandson roped into this. He even created his own fighting style that built up strength over time and even strong enough to break some robot brutes to bits and fight inside a volcano without putting up much of a sweat. However while Heihachi was a terrible father to Kazuya, Gouken is a perfect master for Ryu, Who not only give him the best of training but just look at him, He been hitting the gym for someone his age. He basically is the Yin to Akuma Yang who unless his blood hungry brother, Gouken use the deadly art of Ansatsuken for a less deadly approach. Meaning he can do what he taught Ryu to do like shoot Hadoken from his hand and spin kick in mid air. And while Gouken does seem like a strong worthy master, Will it be enough again another old master who can build energy inside him and even snap necks as a throw move. Only one way to find out in THE EXHIBITION!!! FIGHT! (At the Mishima Dojo at night) Heihachi sits alone in his dojo as the screen view at him in different angle, Only for one of those angles to show that someone else sitting behind him. Heihachi slightly turn his head over with eyes open. Heihachi: What bring you here? This is my dojo. Gouken also open his eyes Gouken: I believe you know where Akuma is. Heihachi: Heh, That demon that Kazumi sent after me and Kazuya. Heh, He didn't stop me before. Gouken: I heard. Heihachi: I guessing you here to beat some infomation out of me. If so then that would be a joke to laugh at. Gouken: If I have to, He's my brother, And there for my problem to deal with. (Cue Tekken 7 - I'm Here Now *Tekken 5 Intro* ) Heihachi: Hmm! Both Heihachi and Gouken stand up and toss a strong kick that clash with each other. FIGHT! Both Heihachi and Gouken being clashing their attacks, Blocking punches and kicks from each other trying to slow each other down. Gouken jump backward and begin firing Hadokens at Heihachi who quickly begin blocking as he back-up. Heihachi: You are much like your brother. But it would take more then that to bring me down old man. Heihachi rush and quickly body blow at Gouken before uppercutting him and kicking him to the statue, with Gouken bouncing off the statue and high kicking Heihachi, Crashing him at the dojo pillar as Heihachi stands up. Gouken: I might be old for my age, But age is only an obsticles and nothing more. Heihachi and Gouken continue charging at each other and clashing punches. Gouken perform his spinning kick, Juggling Heihachi in midair before kicking him off the side of the building, where Heihachi lands in the Hall of Judgement before getting up. Gouken jump and land on his feet. Gouken: Time to put you out of your misery. Your fist is enough to tell me all I need to know of Akuma location. Heihachi: Grrr I am far from done old man. Heihachi built up all of his strength and charge at Gouken, Performing a high kick at him as Gouken try to block it, Backing up as Heihachi perform some devastating combos, With Gouken trying to block most of it while getting hit by some, Unable to keep up with the raw strength of Heihachi. Heihachi: Despite your best effort to stop me, I'm afraid your quest come to an end. Heihachi use all of his power to perform a strong punch at the end of his Rage Art move, Shattering Gouken ribs as Gouken scream in pain before crashing at one of the pillar, With some of the building crumbling on top of Gouken, flattening him. Heihachi laugh before leaving. K.O! Conclusion (Cue Street Fighter x Tekken - Tekken Result) Heihachi - 60% Gouken - 40% Victory goes to...HEIHACHI MISHIMA Trivia/Poll *This is the ninth DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff Do you agree with these destructive result? Yes No No but I enjoyed the battle regardless. Who are you rooting for? Heihachi Gouken Both Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Street Fighter VS Tekken' themed DBXs Category:Namco vs Capcom Themed DBXs Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Male Vs Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights